


Pull Me Closer

by astralfreckles



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfreckles/pseuds/astralfreckles
Summary: Riley smiles and opens the back door of the Rover. Then, she slides inside and pats the seat next to her. After scanning the parking lot, Farkle followers her inside the car and shuts the door. “Riley, what are we doing?” he asks. “We’re going to play a game, Farkle. Are you ready?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The high five take a road trip that brings Riley and Farkle closer, literally. 
> 
> This was originally an anon request (thank you, anon!) for the following prompt: "things you said while we were drunk." 
> 
> The title is taken from "Closer" by The Chainsmokers, and the fic in general is inspired by it. I especially love [the cover by Leroy Sanchez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D37eJmntAy8). I had the fleeting thought to make this into a chaptered series or to at least make it longer, but I'm keeping it short for now. I might revisit the idea, though!

They’re starting in New York and ending somewhere in California. Well, that’s the plan. It’s their “While We’re Still Young and Carefree” road trip before they graduate college next year and have to face the real world. Lucas offers to drive everyone in the Rover he bought himself before college started, and even though they’ve got a basic idea of where to go and what to do, it’s really just one big adventure waiting to be had.

They leave early on a Saturday morning, and not even five minutes into the trip, Riley suggests car games. After Maya, Zay, and Lucas groan simultaneously, Farkle gives them all a deadly glare, immediately silencing them and persuading them to play along.

“We’re going to play I Spy,” Riley chirps. She looks around the car and out the window, and then she turns back in her seat to face forward again. “Okay, I spy something red.”

“The car in front of us,” Maya yawns.

“How did you know?”

“I must be a genius.”

Farkle chuckles at the comment, and Maya turns around to playfully hit his leg. He rolls his eyes and says, “I’ll go next.” His looks around the inside of the car and his eyes land on Riley’s necklace. He’s seen her wear it a few times and thought it was pretty, so without thinking about it, he blurts out, “I spy something purple.”

“Farkle, you can’t _stare_ at the thing you’re thinking about. You’re not supposed to give it away!” Riley rants.

He hadn’t even realized his eyes were still glued to Riley’s neck, but when she adjusts the necklace with her fingers, he shakes his head and mumbles an apology, allowing the game to continue. He’s thankful that everyone’s attention shifts to Zay when he takes the next turn. Otherwise, they probably would have notice the blush on his cheeks.

\---------

After driving all day, they stop in Ohio for the night. They end up getting away with sharing one room in a mediocre hotel right off of the main street of some small town. Maya mentions that they passed a bar on the way to the hotel, and within minutes of putting their luggage down in their room, everyone packs back into the Rover.

They all huddle into a corner table where it’s quiet and the light above them is dim. Lucas, deeming himself the designated driver, sits back and watches everyone order their drinks. He snickers as he watches Maya quickly get tipsy off of a few beers while Zay and Farkle go for two shots each. Riley, on the other hand, gets some pink drink that the bartender says is more sugar than alcohol, but he was wrong, because she’s giggling and tripping over her own feet after only one.

Farkle starts to feel the alcohol kick in as he watches Maya and Lucas dance, which is quite an entertaining sight since Maya is drunk. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Riley walking toward him and the table he’s sitting at, but as she approaches, she loses her footing and falls into his lap. She holds tightly on to his waist so she doesn’t fall off the chair, and Farkle instinctually grabs on to her as well. When Riley finally balances herself, she looks up at his face and smiles.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I get dizzy like that too when I drink a lot,” he reassures her.

She chuckles, “Let’s not forget that I’m also clumsy in general.” Farkle, knowing he can’t deny it, holds in a laugh and nods his head. Riley continues, “But this time, maybe it wasn’t just my clumsiness. Maybe I did it on purpose. Would you believe that?” Just then, he becomes completely aware of her hands grasping at the back of his shirt and her body shifting on top of his, but a second later, she moves off of him. Her stare lingers for a moment before she walks toward the bartender to order something else, leaving Farkle a little too worked up for his liking.

After a few more drinks, Lucas herds everyone in toward him and finds it just a little difficult to push them out the exit. It’s a lot easier to get everyone out of the car and into the hotel when they arrive back. The automatic doors open for them as they approach the entrance, but just before Farkle passes through the threshold, Riley pulls him away from the door. With her hand firmly grasping his, she leads him back out toward the parking lot.

When they’re standing next to the car again, Farkle gives Riley a confused look, but she pulls out Lucas’s keys from her pocket.

“I swiped his keys while he wasn’t looking,” she whispers, thinking Lucas will hear her all the way from the hotel.

“Riley, we can’t drive anywhere. We’re totally drunk right now,” he slurs.

Riley smiles and opens the back door of the Rover. Then, she slides inside and pats the seat next to her. After scanning the parking lot, Farkle followers her inside the car and shuts the door.

“Riley, what are we doing?” he asks.

“We’re going to play a game, Farkle. Are you ready?”

Hesitantly, Farkle answers, “Yeah.”

“Okay, I spy something—”

“We’re still playing that?” he interrupts her. Riley ignores the comment and moves closer to Farkle, allowing him to see the outline of her face in the dark, just inches away from hers.

“—small. And there are lots of them. Here and here and here,” Riley says, lightly poking his cheeks.

“My freckles?” Farkle asks perplexed.

“I think they’re cute. Have I ever told you that?”

“No, I don’t think so,” he says, biting his lip and swiping his fingers over his face.

“And…I think you’re cute. Have I ever told you _that_?”

Farkle holds his breath, afraid that if he so much as breathes she will move away from him, and that would be a problem, because he wants her to stay close to him. Hell, he wants her even _closer_. The though makes his head spin, but then he realizes that’s probably just all of the alcohol running through his system. He blinks his eyes rapidly, trying to clear the fog that seems to be forming in front of them, and says, “You’re drunk, Riley. Everyone always looks more attractive when they’re drunk.”

Farkle places his hand down on the seat next to Riley’s leg to steady himself, and almost immediately after, he feels her hand cover his. It’s warm. _She’s_ warm.

“If you think it’s just the alcohol,” she says as she presses her body up against his, “then ask me tomorrow when we’re sober.”

Everything feels hot in the car. Farkle feels the heat in his cheeks and up and down his arms, but low in his stomach is where it’s the most intense. He feels like it’s everywhere and _overwhelming_ , and he wants to give in to it so badly. Before he can, though, he tests the situation one last time by whispering, “Everyone’s going to be wondering where we are.”

“Let them wonder,” Riley says, grabbing on to his sleeve and hovering her lips over his. They stay like that for only a second before she moves in and kisses him, and without hesitation, Farkle takes advantage of the confidence the alcohol is giving him and kisses her back, hard and desperate.

\---------

Farkle doesn’t know how he got back inside the hotel and onto one of the couches in their room, but his eyes slowly open to see it’s still dark outside. He looks over at the clock on the nightstand to see it’s only four in the morning, and then his gaze shifts to the other end of the couch where Riley is sleeping.

Farkle sits up and lightly tugs at her hand. “Hey, are you still drunk?”

Riley takes in a quick breath, surprised by his touch, and says, “No, I don’t think so. Is it morning?”

“It’s only the middle of the night.”

She rubs her eyes and asks, “Then why are we up?”

“Because I have to ask you something, Riley,” he says in a serious tone. Her eyes widen at his words, and then she smirks and moves over so she’s leaning against him on the couch.

“No need to ask, Farkle. Let’s just skip to the part where I give you my answer.” Then, Riley places a soft kiss on his lips. She pulls back a minute later, but after seeing the longing in Farkle’s eyes, she moves forward and kisses him again, longer and more heated this time. When they part, she ruffles his hair and rests her head on his chest, and Farkle lies back on the couch, pulling her down with him.

Before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep, Farkle imagines everyone waking up and seeing them like this. He figures they won’t have to wonder anymore about what happened in the Rover the night before. They’ll piece it together.


End file.
